Los teletubbies toman Hogwarts
by Aris-Laurelin
Summary: Se acercan tiempos oscuros pues el poderoso ejército de Lord Voldemort, formado por cuatro peligrosas criaturas llamadas Teletubbies, planean apoderarse de la escuela de magia y más tarde del mundo mágico. Solo apto para personas valientes.
1. El poderoso ejército de Lord Voldemort

Valiente eres si crees que puedes leer este fic de terror y salir de aqui sin secuelas psicológicas. Los teletubbies no son moco de pavo, son uno de los seres más peligrosos de nuestro mundo a pesar de su aspecto infantil. A continuación os revelaré como estos seres se apoderaron del mundo mágico, causando oleadas de terror, suicidios, largas colas en los psiquiátricos y traumas psicológicos en varias generaciones.  
Yo te he avisado, si sufres problemas cardiacos o respiratorios no debes leer este fic, tampoco si eres menor de 18 años y no vas acompañado de un adulto... el terror os espera...

Capítulo 1: El poderoso ejercito de Lord Voldemort

Reunión de Mortífagos. Cuartel General de los Mortífagos, en cualquier lugar del mundo bien escondidos. 6 de la madrugada. Hace trece años, antes de la caída de Tito Voldy...

-Bienvenidos, otra vez más a mi casa -dijo el jefe de tan respetuosa asociación, Lord Voldemort. -les he traido aqui para... Goyle deja de roncar. GOYLE! -el susodicho Goyle se despierta -como iba diciendo... estamos aqui reunidos para idear el vigesimo decimo septimo plan para matar al que dice esa apestosa profecia que será mi caída.

Los Mortifagos resoplaron, muchos pusieron cara de aburridos incluso algunos se levantaron y se fueron a dormir.

-Si, nada de lo que me habeis dicho a funcionado, ni la magia Oscura, ni la trabeta, ni siquiera el budú que propuso Malfoy, lo cual solo ha hecho que Potter sufra de diarrea. -Voldemort dió un golpe encima de la mesa.

-Yo pensé que mi plan de atarle los cordones de las deportivas funcionaria -dijo Crabbe

-Los bebés acabados de nacer no llevan deportivas estúpido! Estoy harto de fracasar! -Voldemort "respiró" por sus extraños orificios nasales- pero ya no más.

Esa última frase produjo miedo en los mortífagos que se miraron temiendo lo peor.

-Tengo un nuevo ejercito -aclaró el Lord -muy poderoso, más que el mismisimo Dumbledore, más que los gigantes y todas las bestias unidas, más poderoso que los propios dementores.

-Debe ser muy poderoso -comentó Bellatrix Lestrange a su marido Rodolphus.

-Si, tres mortífagos murieron para apresar a estas peligrosas criaturas -Voldemort hizo una floritura en el aire con su varita y cuatro grandes jaulas, tapadas con mantas grises, descendieron del techo. Los mortífagos miraron con terror las jaulas, Crabbe se escondió debajo de la mesa y Colagusano se hizo pipí.

-Aqui está mi nuevo ejercito -y con la varita hizo otro movimiento que quitó las mantas y dejaron al descubierto cuatro bestias que dormian placidamente.

-Estos son "Teletubbies", probablemente de las bestias más feroces, imaginaos cuanto poder tendremos ahora!

-Tengo miedo -dijo Colagusano a Karkarov.

-¿Que poderes tienen mi señor? -dijo Malfoy levantándose y acercandose a las "poderosas" criaturas -parecen inofensivas, mi hijo Draco podria derrotarlas a las cuatro con los ojos cerrados y eso que también es un bebé como Potter.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? -dijo Voldemort -pues a ver que tal las derrotas tu.

Y Voldemort liberó a las bestias que se despertaron en seguida. Una de color verde salió de la jaula y se acercó a Lucius.

-Su aspecto es muy ridiculo, mi señor -dijo Lucius con una carcajada- creo que será mejor que...

El poderoso teletubbie se lanzó sobre Malfoy derribandolo y dejándolo inconsciente. Los mortífagos sacaron su varita, pero las criaturas se lanzaron al ataque. En medio segundo el cuartel se sumió en el caos. Los poderosos teletubbies iban machacando a los mortífagos, que estaban sufriendo su peor derrota, y solo quedaban en pie unos pocos valientes que les oponian resistencia.

-Vámonos -dijo Voldemort al ver que el teletubbie amarillo se acercaba peligrosamente a él.

Voldemort, Barty Crouch y Bellatrix consiguieron salir de la sala, pero uno de los monstruos, uno rojo, les estaba siguiendo y cogió a Voldemort por la túnica.

-Sálvaos vosotros fieles mortífagos! -le gritó a sus jovenes aprendizes. Pero por fortuna el teletubbie sintió la llamada de la naturaleza y dejó a Voldemort para ir a hacer sus necesidades.

-Que mal lo he pasado -dijo Voldemort abrazando a sus jovenes alumnos, que se miraron extrañados

-¿Alguna idea para librarse de los teletubbies? -preguntó Bellatrix

-Si -dijo Barty mientras veia como sus compañeros mortífagos, liderados por Karkarov, salian de la sala y se precipitaban sobre ellos -CORRAMOS!

Lord Voldemort no habia corridos tanto en su vida, ni siquiera en esos estupidos campeonatos que organizaba su orfanato y en los que la estupida monitora le obligaba a participar.

El Señor Tenebroso se despertó de improviso, estaba en medio de un pasillo con aspecto terrible, sus preciosos libros estaban tirados por el suelo y a su lado, colgando del perchero estaba Colagusano.

-Rata, RATA DESPIERTA! -gritó el Lord. Colagusano se despertó y rompió a llorar. Voldemort desesperó, por suerte, bueno no, por desgracia antes de que pudiera alcanzar su varita para darle un escarmiento a Colagusano, llegaron sus fieles mortífagos.

-¿Que ha pasado aqui? -preguntó Voldemort.

-Se han escapado los teletubbies señor -dijo Lucius Malfoy haciendo una reverencia.

-Maldita sea! -dijo Voldemort enfadado- ¿Y porque estoy en el suelo y está mi casa tan destrozada?

-Karkarov le pasó por encima -dijo Barty Crouch -ya sabe que ganó siete veces el premio al corredor más rápido en su país.

-Será atrevido y gallina, mañana mismo le quiero en mi despacho! Y ahora mismo voy a matar a Potter!

-Pero señor, no va a cenar esta noche con el murcielago de Nueva York, -dijo Bellatrix- tiene un poderoso ejército y recuerde que nos costó mucho convencerle.

-No, yo voy a derrotar a ese mocoso.

-¿Pero y los teletubbies? -dijo Barty

De repente se oyó un ruido lejano.

-¿Que es eso?

-¿El que?

-Ese ruido...

-Parece una máquina succionadora...

-No, parece Goyle cuando se saca los mocos.

-¿Goyle eres tu?

En el umbral del pasillo apareció un objeto muggle.

-Es una aspiradora -dijo lord Voldemort

-¿Un objeto muggle? -dijo Bellatrix extrañada de que su amo supiera de esos extraños xismes.

-Si, ehhh... tengo un par de libros muggles... para reirme un rato, jejeje (gotita de sudor)

La aspiradora se dirigió hacia ellos succionando todos los papeles que habia por el suelo. Colagusano se volvió a colgar del perchero cuando ese objeto le pasó cerca. Varios mortífagos se subieron a las lámparas, Bellatrix se escondió detrás del paragüero y Barty debajo de la alfombra. Voldemort por su parte de subió al alfeizar de la ventana. El objeto muggle empezó a dar vueltas causando el pánico de los despiadados mortífagos. Tres horas más tarde, pudieron salir de su escondite y Voldemort pudo ir a cumplir su misión.

Esa noche Lord Voldemort no regresó al cuartel... Los teletubbies se hallaron muchos años perdidos por extrañas sendas, pero ahora, trece años después han vuelto para martirizar al mundo mágico...

CONTINUARÁ...?

En el siguiente episodio... Los teletubbies toman Hogwarts, si quieres pasar miedo... has de leerlo... 


	2. Los 4 howlers

Capitulo 2: Los 4 howlers. 

Los Weasley estaban desayunando sus tostadas quemadas y su zumo natural de arándanos tan contentos cuando llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts.

-Pensaba que este año no llegarian -dijo Ginny emocionada levantándose a coger la carta.

-Este año parece ser que han cambiado el diseño -dijo la señora Weasley mirando las cartas rojas.

-Son howlers mamá! -dijo Ron cogiendo atemorizado el suyo.

-Bastará con que abramos uno si no queremos despertar a vuestro padre -dijo mientras cogia las demás cartas y las echaba al fuego.

-Ginny abre el tuyo -dijo Fred.

El sobre hizo un ruido extraño, como de unas aspiradora que succionaba la carta, aunque claro, los Weasleys no sabian que era una aspiradora... De repente se oyó la voz de Dumbledore, el cual parecia bastante atemorizado por una razón que no conocían.

-Queridos alumnos de Hogwarts, esta ancestral institución mágica. Os informo que este año va a haber unos cuantos cambios en... esto... ¿Que haceis?

-Dinky-Winky.

-Dipsy

-Lala.

-Po.

-¿Que nombres son esos? -dijeron los Weasleys.

-Suenan a nombres infantiles...

-Jajajajaja -empezó a reirse George.

-Un respecto por vuestros nuevos profesores! -dijo la señora Weasley repimiendo tambien las risas.

-Mamá -dijo Ginny llorando de la risa- ¿Estos van a ser profesores nuestros?

-Si, seguro que han despedido a Snape y no han encontrado a alguien para el puesto de DCAO -dijo Fred

-Si, pero eso solo justifica a dos "niñitos" -dijo George

-George! Un respeto por tus profesores!

-A lo mejor tambien han despedido a Trelawney! -dijo Ron esperanzado

-Muy bien, entonces tres, pero son cuatro hijos! -dijo Molly.

-Pues...

-Entonces...

-Snape! -dijo Ginny

-Ese ya lo hemos dicho.

-A lo mejor despiden a Binss, es muy aburrido -dijo Fred

-¿Se puede despedir a un fantasma? -se cuestionó George

-Bueno, sea lo que sea espero que estos nuevos profesores os enseñen mucho -dijo Molly echando una mirada significativa a Fred y George.

Mientras en Dentistas Granger...

-AAAARGG!

-¿Que te pasa hija?

-SSNIIFF- este año también voy a tener profesores incompetentes. Los padres se miraron con cara de "mi no entender" y Hermione les extendió el Howler. Sonó a aspiradora y la voz atemorizada de Dumbledore comenzó a explicar los cambios. Y de repente...

-Dinky-Winky

-Dipsy

-Lala

-Po.

Los dos padres muggles seguian sin entender, después de haber conocido al señor Weasley el mundo mágico les parecia totalmente extraño e inexplicable y tal vez esas vocecitas eran normales.

-Pero hija aunque sean incompetentes tu siempre sacas matrícula de honor-dijo la señora Granger intentando animar a su hija.

-SNIFF -tu no lo entiendes, seguro que estos nuevos profesores son jóvenes e incompetentes y no tienen experiencia, explicarán de cualquier manera...

-Si tu lo vas a entender todo sin que te lo expliquen -dijo el señor Granger.

-No, vosotros no me entendeis, dejádme sola! No quiero cenar -dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

Los señores Granger salieron de la habitación de su hija.

-Ha salido a tu madre -dijo el Señor Granger a su esposa intentando comprender el comportamiento de su hija.

-Bueno -dijo Hermione una vez sola- la aspiradora que se oia al principio del howler seguro que significa -a Hermione se le iluminó la cara- han despedido a todos los elfos, les han pagado todo lo que les debian y ahora son libres! SII! TOMA! TOMA! P.E.D.D.O! P.E.D.D.O! P.E.D.D.O!

-Ahora le ha dado por explusar sus gases fecales -dijo la señora Granger escuchando detrás de la puerta.

En Privet Drive.

-OTRO MALDITO PAJARACO! -gritó el Señor Dursley cuando una lechuza le dejaba de regalo en su desayuno un rico y verde excremento.

-Es una de esas cartas que envia tu apestoso colegio -dijo Dudley mirando mal a Harry que se acababa de levantar por el grito de tio Vernon. Harry ni siquiera miró la carta y sin pensarlo la abrió. La voz de Dumbledore sonó por toda la cocina muggle. Mientras Dudley se escondia debajo de la mesa, tia Petunia miraba a los vecinos para que estos no se percataran de los extraños sucesos paranormales que estaban sucediendo en su aparentemente normal cocina.

-Dinky-Winky

-Dipsy

-Lala

-Po

-Jajajajaja -rieron los tres Dursleys- ¿Quienes son esos?

-No lo sé.

-Que estupido es tu colegio! -dijo Dudley orgulloso de ir a un colegio de secundaria muggle y normal.

-Debe estar lleno de bufones -dijo tio Vernon intentando que Harry se pusiera rabioso.

-Deben ser nuevos mortífagos que han conseguido adentrarse en los terrenos de Hogwarts y ahora me mandan indirectas y amenazas que debo descubrir -dedució Potter, el chico el cual no busca los problemas, los problemas le encuentran a él- Les tengo que derrotar!

En la honorífica y escondida de los muggles mansión Malfoy.

En una bandeja de plata le llevaban los elfos el correo a Draco.

-Mira padre -dijo el pequeño- la carta de Hogwarts.

-Ábrela elfo! -ordeno Lucius.

El elfo obedeció a su amo y la voz de Dumbledore inundó la inmensa sala.

-Dinky-Winky

-Dipsy

-Lala

-Po

-¿Que-es-esto? -dijo Draco.

-Deben ser los nuevos bufones para entretener a los sangre sucia.-dijo Cissy

-¡Que vergüenza! -dijo Lucius- sangre sucias en Hogwarts, y ahora les ponen unos bufones para entretenerlos¿Que va a ser lo siguiente¿Clases de infortática?

-Menudo curso me espera -dijo Draco.

CONTINUARÁ..? Ahora los cuatro protagonistas han recibido la carta, pero todos tienen una opinión y posterior deducción muy diferente¿Cual de ellas será la verdadera? Los teletubbies ya han empezado a apoderarse de Hogwarts... el terror se acerca...


	3. Caos en el banquete

Capitulo 3: Caos en el banquete.

-¿Habéis recibido la nueva carta del director? –preguntó Neville a sus amigos, una vez acomodados en el vagón.

-Si, -dijo George- y estoy dispuesto a pasar un año de los mejorcitos, ¿verdad Fred?

-¡¡Va a ser la bomba!! –respondió su gemelo.

Sin embargo, la promesa de un buen año por parte de los gemelos no hacia que en el corazón de los jóvenes alumnos de la escuela de magia hubiera tranquilidad. Todos habían hecho sus propias interpretaciones de las cartas recibidas y por eso, todos estaban muy nerviosos, cada uno a su manera. Y los nervios se incrementaron cuando bajaron el tren y se dirigieron en carruajes al castillo.

-¿No notáis los carruajes un tanto cambiados? –preguntó Ginny (la única que se atrevió a hablar) a mitad del recorrido.

-No –contestó Neville, tragando saliva.

-Están casi iguales –dijo Hermione muerta de miedo- solo que ahora son rosas y están pintados con florecitas de colores y animalitos saltarines, y hay papel maché rosa por todos los asientos- terminó Hermione mientras se apartaba una mariposa (que dejaba rastro de purpurina) del pelo

-UPS, ya decía yo que algo se me estaba clavando en el trasero –se sinceró Fred sacando el lazo rosa de debajo de suyo.

-¿Y que me decís de los animales que tiran los carruajes? –preguntó Harry reuniendo todo su coraje.

-Creo que son conejos engordados mediante algún hechizo –dijo Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

-Hemos llegado –dijo Ginny- nos toca bajar.

-Tranquila, tranquila –se decía a si misma Hermione- no pasa nada.

Y, efectivamente eso parecía, el castillo estaba exactamente igual de cómo lo había dejado. Los amigos dieron un fuerte suspiro y se relajaron. Su miedo no había sido nada más que una mala pasada de su imaginación. La profesora McGonagall esperaba a los alumnos de primero en el vestíbulo.

-Buenas noches profesora –dijo Hermione, sintiéndose feliz de nuevo.

-Buenas noches –les contestó la severa profesora jefa de la casa Gryffindor- entrad, hace frío aquí fuera.

Y eso hicieron, entraron felices, al igual del resto de sus compañeros.

-Anda que Dumbledore ya chochea –dijo una voz a sus espaldas que arrastraba las palabras.

-Cállate Malfoy!!- ordenó Harry.

-Oh Potter! Si tu lo has visto igual que yo! –Explotó el joven Slytherin de cabellos rubio platino- ¿Qué son esos carruajes? ¿Se los ha dejado el club de la tercera edad o los robó durante sus últimas vacaciones con el inserso?

Harry detestaba pensar que Draco tenia un poco de razón, eso no era muy habitual de Dumbledore (quien era muy estrafalario pero no tanto). Sin duda no cabía más que esperar al banquete en el que el profesor se explicaría.

Los Gryffindor se sentaron en la larga mesa de su casa y saludaron a los amigos que no había visto en el tren. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato de Quidditch (Hermione no, ella estuvo aterrorizando a Ginny sobre el curso que la joven empezaba ahora).

-Yo tuve que estudiar muchísimo –decía Hermione- es realmente duro Ginny, debes esforzarte al máximo… oh! Ya empieza la selección.

La profesora McGonagall hizo su entrada en el Gran Comedor y se produjo el silencio (tan solo roto por la admiración de los alumnos de primer curso)

-Ahora os pondré el sombrero sobre la cabeza –explicó la profesora a los jóvenes alumnos- y seréis seleccionados para una casa. Amishkov, Jerry.

-DIPSY!! –gritó el sombrero.

-AAH!! –dijo escandalizada Hermione.

-Si –dijo Ron con sarcasmo- nosotros tampoco hemos entendido nada.

-No me refiero a eso –dijo la alumna superdotada, experta en darse cuenta de los pequeños detalles- mirad el sombrero seleccionador!

-Pero –dijo Harry- si es de colores!! Parece la bandera del arco iris.

Mientras el resto de los alumnos del Gran Comedor (que no se habían dado cuenta del pequeño tuneado del sombrero) se preguntaban que casa era "Dipsy" Todo el comedor fue pronto un hervidero de cuchicheos que pronto se convirtieron en gritos.

-SILENCIO, SILENCIO- gritaba la profesora McGonagall intentando poner orden, pero tardó más de cinco minutos en hacerse escuchar y otros diez en conseguir silencio para el Gran Comedor.- Esto está mejor. Por favor señor Amishkov, vaya a sentarse con sus compañeros de la casa Dipsy. Es esa mesa –dijo McGonagall refiriéndose a la mesa de Slytherin.

-Albertheom, Joanne –dijo McGonagall llamando a una nueva alumna.

-uuhhmm… DINKY-WINKY.

-Es esa mesa –dijo McGonagall señalando a la de Ravenclaw. Unos cuantos Ravenclaw aplaudieron.

-Me gustaría saber a que se debe todo esto –dijo Hermione indignada.

-SShh! –la mandó callar Ron- que quiero saber que casa somos.

-Bentham, Catherine –gritó McGonagall

-PO!!

-Esa mesa –dijo McGonagall, señalando, por fin, a la mesa Gryffindor.

La selección acabó (tres cuartos de hora más tarde de lo habitual) y el panorama era el siguiente: Las ancestrales cuatro casas de Hogwarts habían sido renombradas: Ravenclaw había pasado a llamarse Dinky-winky, Slytherin era ahora Dipsy, Hufflepuff pasaba a ser Lala y Gryffindor, Po.

Mientras Hermione estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Por fin sirvieron la mesa.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ron escandalizado

-Parecen papillas –dijo Ginny cogiendo la cuchara y metiéndola en su plato.

La mayoría de los alumnos no probaron bocado. Algunos probaron un pan con forma de cara sonriente (que tuvo especial éxito entre los Hufflepuff, no, perdón digo entre los Lala pero en la mesa de la casa Dipsy apenas fue probado)

-Bueno –empezó la profesora McGonagall- Os debemos un par de explicaciones. El profesor Dumbledore no puede dároslas porque está reunido con… un el nuevo personal docente del centro, pero tranquilos, los profesores de siempre seguiremos dando clases, tan solo que… -la profesora McGonagall frunció los labios- un tanto modificadas. Yo os voy a dar… elaboración casera de videos, (risitas entre los Slytherin, perdón, entre los Dipsy) a ver!! No se mal piensen, es una asignatura que les enseñará a hacer reportajes de niños alegres y felices. El profesor Hagrid les enseñará a cuidar unos nuevos animales muy… eh?? Especiales?? Por otra parte el profesor Snape estará encantado de impartir cocina. Y bueno, tienen una nueva asignatura obligatoria para todos que es… Decoración de interiores con la profesora Dolores Umbridge. Creo que eso es todo, basta de novedades por hoy. Mañana conocerán a los nuevos supervisores del profesorado. Ahora duerman lo mejor que puedan.

Pero Hermione (del pavor que había sufrido durante el banquete) se desmayó y tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería. Cuando volvían a la sala común de Po, Ginny gritó aterrorizada:

-Harry mira, nuestros uniformes!!

El ancestral y decorativo escudo de la casa Gryffindor había desaparecido y había sido remplazado por la cara de un niño de grandes mejillas y grandes ojos y con una especie de capucha de color rojo y una antena.

-¿Crees que debe ser…? –preguntó Ron

-Este –dijo Harry- debe ser Po.

CONTINUARÁ…??

El terror ha llegado a Hogwarts. ¿Se recuperará Hermione? ¿Cómo serán las nuevas clases? ¿Y los nuevos profesores? ¿Será Snape un manitas enseñando cocina? ¿Y que tal se les darán a los nuevos alumnos la decoración de interiores? Y los demás escudos de las otras casas ¿Darán tanto miedo como el de la casa Po? Esperad valientes al próximo capitulo y dejad reviews si no queréis que la furia de los Teletubbies caiga sobre vosotros.


	4. Lunes

Capitulo 4: Lunes

-Bueno, bueno, bueno –dijo McGonagall en una reunión furtiva en la sala común de Gryffindor a las 4:23 de la mañana- No entiendo porque tantas quejas, el colegio ha cambiado para mejor. En vez de un solo director, que gestiona todas las casas, tienen ahora cuatro directores y cada uno se ocupa de su propia casa. Además debo añadir que el jefe de la casa Po es muy eficiente y tengo muy buenas referencias de anteriores trabajos suyos que…

-¿Dónde trabajó? –dijo Ron divertido- ¿En Disneylandia?

-QUE VUELVA DUMBLEDORE! –dijo Harry con un suspiro romántico.

-¿Pero enseñarán bien verdad? –susurró Hermione a Ron muy preocupada- Porque yo soy una alumna aplicada y muy, muy, muy inteligente.

-Silencio –dijo la profesora McGonagall –mañana tienen a primera hora la presentación oficial de sus nuevos directores, espero que acudan con el nuevo uniforme reglamentario y bien peinados.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y los de primero lloraban pidiendo regresar a sus casas. Hermione les tranquilizó haciendo valer su insignia de prefecta. A pesar del cortante silencio todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a seguir quejándose de sus nuevos directores. Harry entró en su habitación y se quedó muerto, para luego resucitar tras un empujón de Ron.

-¡¡Harry!! Quita de en medio- dijo Ron bostezando- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ¿Qué (censura) es esto?

-Son todos los artículos de los directores –dijo Harry- estas son las sábanas con la cara de Po, estos son sus posters, y allí nos han dejado las toallas y ropa interior.

-El baño está lleno de vaselina de Po –dijo Neville, cerrando rápidamente la puerta con pestillo.

Y así cayeron en un intranquilo sueño que fue interrumpido por el despertador.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo Ron.

-Un despertador –dijo Harry mientras se cubría la cabeza con una almohada.

-En Hogwarts no puede haber aparatos electrónicos –dijo Hermione entrando en la habitación como un torbellino y arrojando el reloj por la ventana.

-Estupendo Hermione –dijo Harry- gracias por romper la ventana, ahora tendremos que poner uno de esos detestables posters de Po.

-Bonito pijama Hermione –dijo Ron con voz provocativa mostrando su escote.

-¿Ron, que haces? –preguntó Hermione

-Te enseño mi escote provocador –dijo convencido poniéndose sexy encima de la cama.

Harry y Hermione miraron preocupados al chico pelirrojo.

-Perdón –se disculpó este- es que lo vi en la tele y me hizo gracia.

-¿La tele? –Dijo Hermione- ¡¡Si tú no has cursado Estudios Muggles!! Consecuentemente, por no tener los conocimientos que corresponden, es improbable que hayas visto uno de estos aparatos. ¿Donde has visto tú una tele?

-En la sala común hay una, va con monedas –a esto Ron añadió- Como yo no tenía suelto te he cogido unas moneditas prestadas, ¿Te sabe mal Harry?

Harry miraba sus calzoncillos de Po, que resultaba ser un tanga muy provocativo de color rojo.

-Uhmmm ¿esto le gustaría a Draco? –susurró para si mismo- ¡Oh! No, claro que no Ron… ¿Qué me preguntabas?

-Nada –dijo el pelirrojo aprovechándose de la situación- ¿Nos vestimos? ¡Hermione sal!

La castaña salió malhumorada.

-Uhmm… no me había dado cuenta de que el uniforme había cambiado tanto –dijo Ron saliendo de detrás de sus cortinas adorseladas.

-MUAHAHAHA –rió Harry con ganas viendo como le lucía a Ron el traje rojo- ¡Si pareces Corbacho!

-¿Qué parezco quien? –Dijo Ron sin entender, colocándose encima la túnica negra que disimulaba el traje –¡¡No!! Se me ven los pantalones.

-Menos mal que me compré la túnica larga –dijo Harry.

Pero el estridente rojo del traje de los chicos, no era tan horrible como el rojo de las chicas que parecía sacado del anuncio de "soy tu menstruación". Además algunas chicas divertidas, llevaban encima de la cabeza una especie de diadema con una antena.

-¿Qué es esto, Ginny? –Le preguntó Ron a su hermana con cara de circunstancias -¿Porque llevas esa antena en la cabeza?

-Es parte del uniforme de las chicas, simboliza la antena que el director de nuestra casa tiene sobre la cabeza.

-¿Y porque Hermione no la lleva? –dijo Ron, viendo aparecer a la chica.

-Porque me parece ridícula –dijo la afectada tirando su antena al fuego. La antena empezó a consumirse y a soltar un humo negro sospechoso que invadió todo el salón.

En el gran comedor, ya no había las cuatro grandes mesas, sino sillas que se dirigían a la mesa de los profesores, dónde ahora había una gran pantalla. A medida que los alumnos se iban sentando en las sillas, les aparecía delante flotando en el aire, una galleta esférica con una cara sonriente, que hasta que no decías "gracias" no se dejaba atrapar.

Harry observaba a los demás alumnos de las otras casas, los de Ravenclaw iban de azul intenso y los de hufflepuff fueron pronto apodados "los canarios" pero los Slytherin (especialmente cierto rubio) estaban muy sexys.

Y pronto empezó un video, en el que se veían a seres aterradores danzando por una verde colina y un sol terrorífico (que era un niño) reía a sus payasadas. El video terminó, pero les dejó profundas huellas psicológicas que les duraron toda la vida, especialmente a los más pequeños, que después de aquello escribieron raudos a sus padres para que les vinieran a buscar.

Las luces se cerraron y cuando se abrieron, los cuatro protagonistas del video estaba allí sobre la tarima sonrientes y saludando con la mano como si de monarcas se trataran.

Hubo un fuerte grito general y todos los alumnos salieron huyendo en diferentes direcciones. Pero los nuevos directores habían contratado una seguridad mucho más eficiente que el conserje Argus Filch: Se trataba de una espiradora que daba calambres a todos aquellos que intentaban escaparse.

-La aspiradora ha hablado –dijo Hermione sacando su vena poética –esto es terrorífico.

Pero Po, oyó su comentario y se enfadó con ella y se la llevó castigada al cuarto de la felicidad. Entretanto Harry y Ron acudieron sin su cerebro portátil (denominada mejor amiga) a su primera clase (Po les había repartido los horarios en papel rosa perfumado).

**LUNES**

Elaboración de videos caseros- Profesora Mcgonagall

Felicidad predecible y absoluta aplicada a los niños- P. Trelawney.

Electrónica aplicada –P. Fliwitch.

**MARTES**

Decoración de decorados. –P. Umbridge

Cocina- S. Snape

Cuidado de animales mejorados geneticamente y nada peligrosos- P. Hagrid

**MIERCOLES**

Herbología y perfumes del mundo mágico- P. Sprout.

Educación en los distintos ámbitos del deporte- P. Hooch.

Cuidado de animales mejorados geneticamente y nada peligrosos- P. Hagrid

**JUEVES**

Electrónica aplicada –P. Fliwitch.

Elaboración de videos caseros- P. McGonagall

Herbología y perfumes del mundo mágico- P. Sprout.

**VIERNES**

Cocina- P. S. Snape

Decoración de Decorados –P- Umbridge

Felicidad predecible y absoluta aplicada a los niños- P. Trelawney.

-¡¡Que estafada!! -se quejó Harry- Solo hay un día de Quidditch.

-Elaboración de videos caseros con McGonagall –empezó a recitar Ron su horario para ese día- Felicidad predecible y absoluta aplicada a los niños con Trelawney, bueno un par de muertes le gustarán y Electrónica aplicada con Fliwitch… ¿Qué es electrónica?

-Vamos que llegaremos tarde a videos –dijo Harry emocionado ya que él siempre había querido ser director de cine.

Pero la clase resultó ser un fiasco ya que McGonagall se pasó la hora explicando las técnicas de un buen reportaje y los planos (que si primer plano, que si plano Americano… y el pobre Ron muy perdido)

-¿Cuándo tocaremos una cámara? –preguntó Harry ansioso

-Cuando usted apruebe el examen de conducta ejemplar, yo le entregaré una cámara y le calificaré los reportajes y no esta estúpida teoría –dijo mientras echaba una mirada de reproche al gordo libro de texto.

-¿Examen? –Preguntó Harry confuso- ¿Conducta ejemplar? ¿Dónde está Hermione cuando se necesita un diccionario?

La clase de Trelawney fue fácil ya que fue tan solo un test para ver cuanto sabían sobre la asignatura, por ejemplo, a la pregunta "¿Qué hay que hacer cuando un niño llora en su propia fiesta de cumpleaños?" Harry respondió "Matarlo ahogándolo mientras se ducha con una soga de tres centímetros de grosor."

-¿Qué tal el examen? –le pidió Ron a Harry. El chico que vivió contestó que le había ido de (censura) madre.

Hermione apareció más tarde bastante cambiada.

-Vaya, te has puesto la antenita –le dijo Ron divertido.

-No, me la han pegado con cola –dijo Hermione intentando despegarsela sin quitarse media melena- ¿¿Que tal la clase de McGonagall??

-Mal –dijo Harry- hasta que no apruebe el examen de Conducta Ejemplar no voy a poder coger una cámara, sniff…

-Pues estudia y aprueba –dijo Hermione como si fuera la más normal del mundo.

-No todo el mundo tiene tu capacidad Hermione –dijo Ron repelente.

La clase de electrónica aplicada resultó ser una clase básicamente de eso, electrónica. En la primera clase el pequeño profesor les enseñó como estaba fabricado un video por dentro. La clase fue entretenida hasta que el profesor de cayó dentro del video y se quedó enganchado con los cables.

Por la noche, después de las clases y de que Harry hubiera estado subrayando su libro de Elaboración de vídeos caseros, bajaron a cenar sus tubbi-papillas, que Ron aseguraba que era de carne de gato.

Y luego fueron a dormir, unos contentos, otros intentando no levantarse al día siguiente ya que tenían su primera clase de cocina con Severus Snape.

CONTINUARÁ…??


	5. Martes y Miércoles

Capitulo 5: Martes y miércoles.

-No (bostezo) consigo (bostezo) concentrarme –decía Harry el Lunes por la noche con su libro de "Elaboración de videos caseros" debajo del brazo -¡NO! No puedo dormirme, necesito aprobar el examen de Conducta Ejemplar para que McGonagall me de una cámara de video y pueda convertirme en el nuevo Spilberg.

Pero a Harry le costaba mucho concentrarse y estudiar su libro que trataba básicamente de moral y de cosas absurdas y sin sentido aplicadas a los niños. Por ejemplo el capitulo 2 trataba sobre como escoger niños para hacer un reportaje sobre un cumpleaños. El libro decía así:

"_Siempre debemos hacer que los niños sonrían en todo momento para adoptar en el vídeo un clima de armonía y amor que se contagie a todo aquel que lo mire. _

_Los niños responden afectivamente a los siguientes impulsos: Caramelos, globos, gominolas, payasadas etc. Etc. Etc." _

El pobre Harry abandonó su libro y se fue a dormir, pensando que quizá el siguiente día en la escuela de magia sería más normal. A lo mejor Dumbledore volvía pronto y todo volvería la normalidad, sin uniformes estridentes, sin clases muggles y sin un Ron despistado que no se enteraba de nada.

Pero no fue así. El Martes, segundo día de curso de Harry James Potter fue otro nuevo día lleno de sorpresas de los nuevos cuatro directores. Po, se paseaba por entre los de su casa vigilando que todos llevaran el uniforme bien colocado y que las chicas llevaran la antena, pues se decía que alguna rebelde ayer se había negado a ponérsela.

-¿Qué tenemos hoy? –Preguntó Harry a sus amigos mientras Po le peinaba con mucha pasión clavándole el peine en el cuero cabelludo- ¡AY! ¡¡Es así de rebelde no se puede hacer nada!! –Gritó Harry al director Po. Pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de que Po entendiera su idioma. El director se le quedó mirando con esa cara feliz cada vez más cerca del rostro de Harry, quien estaba empezando a sudar temeroso de que aquel feliz monigote no le hiciera nada. Pero Po, en vez de descuartizar a nuestro protagonista, le dio un gran abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración.

-Hoy hay –dijo Hermione repasando el horario perfumado- Decoración de decorados, valga la redundancia, con Umbridge. Luego cocina con Snape y más tarde cuidado de animales mejorados genéticamente y nada peligrosos con Hagrid.

-Cocina con Snape –Gritó Ron- Me muero por asistir a esa clase.

-Yo no estaría tan contento Ron –dijo Hermione con una voz misteriosa- Me han dicho un par de chicas Ravenc… perdón, digo Tinky-Winky que Snape es muy exigente, aún más que cuando daba pociones.

-¿Más? –Preguntó Harry dejando su tubbie-papilla- No voy a sobrevivir.

Y cuando Ron se terminó su tercer tubbie-pan subieron a la clase de Dolores Umbridge, quien por cierto, parecía encantada de tener un aula toda pintada de rosa.

-¡¡Que horror!! –Exclamó Hermione nada más entrar al ver los platos de gatos que antes la profesora tenía colgados en su despacho y que ahora estaban desperdigados por las paredes de la clase. Además una gran alfombra rosa y un papel empalagoso decoraban el resto de la habitación que olía a fresa. Pero Hermione no era la única a la que esa decoración no le había gustado en absoluto, muchos de sus compañeros había medio vomitado al sentir el olor y otros se habían quedado un poco ciegos como Ron.

-Bienvenidos a clase de Decoración de decorados –dijo Umbridge vestida de rosa radiante y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- Me alegro de veros. Por fin en este colegio se ha sentado la cabeza y se han puesto directores razonables. Yo, encantada, decidí impartir las clases de decoración de decorados ya que me pareció una asignatura muy instructiva. Tal vez os preguntareis para que necesitáis "Decoración de decorados" Pues muy sencillo: el mundo es un lugar gris que necesita de las maravillas de una buena capa de pintura alegre y colorida. Y aquí aprenderemos a dibujar y a animar los dibujos con magia para que se muevan en el dibujo y cobren vida animando a todo aquel que lo mire.

-Vamos, que es como plástica del cole pero con magia –dijo un alumno de la casa Lala, que venia de familia muggle.

-Esto tiene más nivel querido –dijo la profesora Umbridge con voz infantil que encajaba perfectamente con la decoración de la sala- Ahora abrid vuestros libros de texto y empezad con los bocetos de la página 10: Flores. Nadie aprobará el curso que no sepa pintar una flor con una gran sonrisa y unos grandes pétalos rosas. Cuando acabéis las flores y yo os haya dado el visto bueno pasareis a los soles y a las piruletas y caramelos y luego tal vez os permita empezar con los conejos.

Y Ron tenía muchos problemas para dibujar. Para empezar no había visto en su vida ni un lápiz ni una goma, y se pasó media clase sonriendo mientras dibujaba rayas con el lápiz y luego las borraba con la goma exclamado "¡Uala!" cada vez que las rayas desaparecían. Y Harry tuvo miedo de sacar sus lápices de colores por lo que Ron pudiera hacer cuando se diera cuenta de que el gris no era el único color que existía.

Hermione, quien siempre había sido muy aplicada, también tenía problemas. Su fuerte no era el dibujo. Umbridge la humilló delante de toda la clase diciendo que sus flores en vez de flores parecían escobas del revés. Sin embargo Dean Thomas fue muy alabado por Dolores por dibujar unas flores muy hermosas coloreadas de un fuerte rosa chillón a las que hechizó con un encantamiento de olor (que hacía que la flor oliera a rosas) y otro de movimiento (que hacía que la flor sonriera como una desesperada y saludada a todo el mundo con ímpetu y que cada media hora bailara).

Tanto le gustaron a Dolores aquellas flores que las colgó en la pared rosa y permitió a Dean que empezara a dibujar soles.

Y tras esa clase Hermione estaba totalmente desmoralizada con una grave crisis de identidad y Ron flipaba en colores. Sólo Harry estaba emocionado por lo que sucedería a continuación: Clases de cocina con su profesor más odiado: Severus Snape.

Sin embargo, las mazmorras no habían perdido su habitual aspecto, pero los calderos habían sido remplazados por pequeños microondas y en las paredes había hornos en los que se elaboraban pasteles con formas alegres como soles, corazones…

Snape salió de la clase con su habitual aspecto (lo cual a pesar de todo alegró a algunos alumnos después de haber visto el aula de Umbridge) y les ordenó con su humor habitual que entraran en la mazmorra.

Y allí, empezó un discurso que a Harry le recordó mucho al que había dado el primer día de clase en pociones.

-Muchos de ustedes –empezó Snape- No sabrán cocinar un pastelito de nata en su (censura) vida. Yo sin embargo espero sacar de ustedes las comidas más dulces para que puedan hechizar el paladar y conquistar por el estómago. Como ustedes ya están en un curso bastante avanzado empezaremos con algo simple: Una tarta de queso con arándanos. Tienen los ingredientes en la pizarra (dio un golpe con la varita y apareció una lista de ingredientes en la pizarra negra) y acuérdense que lo que en esta clase se cocina es lo que luego se sirve en el Gran Comedor. Así que como envenenen a un compañero suyo… (Los ojos de Snape se detuvieron en los de Harry) me encargaré de que lo expulsen.

-Harry –dijo Ron preocupado y a punto de llorar- Yo en mi vida he hecho un pastel.

-Ni yo –se sinceró Harry mirando a Hermione quien suspiró mirando el libro de cocina.

-Me sorprende que Snape haya accedido a impartir cocina –dijo Hermione muy concentrada mientras sacaba la levadura del paquete.

-De algo tendrá que vivir –dijo Harry ayudando a Ron a medir las cantidades de harina- La verdad es que ahora no da tanto miedo ¿no? –Harry miró como Snape tiraba encima de Parvati Patil un cuenco de harina- Bueno, no ha perdido su esencia.

Pero Harry se equivocó: No solo Snape no había perdido su esencia, sino que se había reafirmado en ella. Si como maestro de pociones era cruel, ahora como maestro de cocina era más cruel aún. Cuando los alumnos lo hacían mal, Snape les tiraba por la cabeza el mejunje que habían estado cocinado o incluso les obligaba a comérselo (lo cual resultaba muy cruel ya que los jóvenes alumnos no tenían ni idea de cocinar).

-Son ustedes unos incompetentes –Gritaba Snape al final de la clase. Neville estaba lleno de huevo y leche y temblaba de arriba abajo. Goyle estaba verde pues Snape le había obligado a comerse todos los arándanos que había machacado y juntado con la harina por equivocación- Solo un alumno ha sido capaz de preparar correctamente un pastel sencillo –Gritó elogiando a Malfoy que había conseguido una exquisitez cuyo aroma volaba por la clase haciendo que muchos soltaran hilitos de baba- Para la próxima clase espero que se sepan de memoria la receta y que me escriban una redacción de diez folios sobre los principios básicos en la cocina. Y más vale que se pongan las pilas porque a final de curso empezaremos con la cocina contemporánea y me gustará ver como ninguno de ustedes es capaz de preparar el caviar de aceite de oliva de Ferrán Adrià.

Hermione después de la clase de Snape en la que no solo no había conseguido hacer el pastel sino que el profesor le había hecho recoger a mitad de la clase diciendo que era una negada y que en vez de molestar cogiera una escoba y limpiara el suelo, cosa que su amiga había hecho durante el resto de la clase sin quejarse.

No tiene pues ya sentido decir que a Ron le había ido fatal, pero que aún tenía su orgullo por no ir lleno de levadura como Harry. Y se dirigieron con pocos ánimos y arrastrando los pies al Gran Comedor donde los Slyther… digo los Dipsy probaban haciendo aspavientos la tarta de Malfoy y gritaban a los cuatro vientos que era la mejor que había probado en su vida.

Los tres amigos del trío dorado (o mejor dicho rosa) estaban destrozados. Harry no acababa de adaptarse a los cambios del curso, Ron era un completo ignorante de la ciencia muggle y Hermione no conseguía hacer nada bien y eso le estaba provocando una crisis aguda de identidad. Incluso la amiga de Harry no le regañó cuando Harry se atrevió a decir que Snape no era buen profesor de cocina y que incluso favorecía a los Dipsy descaradamente.

Con este ánimo se encaminaron a _Cuidado de animales mejorados genéticamente y nada peligrosos._ Esa asignatura, compartida con los Dipsy, era una de las que menos gustaban a Ron y Harry, que asistían a clase solo para ver a Hagrid. Sin embargo Hagrid ya no parecía él. Se caía por los rincones y lloraba desesperado y les dijo a los alumnos entre lágrimas que cuidaran esos caracoles.

-¿Caracoles? –Preguntó Crabbe sin entender.

-Si, sniiiiiif –dijo Hagrid en un mar de lágrimas- Eso de allí…sniiiiifff… con la cáscara.

-Caramba –dijo Hermione contenta- Esto seguro que lo se hacer mejor que nadie.

Pero se equivocó, ya que había olvidado la segunda parte de la asignatura: Animales mejorados (o empeorados según el criterio de Harry) genéticamente. Esos no eran unos caracoles normales, no… Eran unos caracoles con la cáscara rosa que necesitaban reír continuamente. Hermione no lograba hacer que el suyo se sintiera feliz y al cabo de media hora murió. El de Harry estaba paliducho pero consiguió sobrevivir, Ron recibió varios mordiscos del suyo ya que no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

Esa clase resultó un gran fiasco para todos. Y al acabar Hagrid anunció que levantaran la mano quienes habían conseguido que las antenas del caracol se pusieran rosas. Un par de ellos, entre los que se encontraban Neville Longbottom levantaron la mano y recibieron un diez del profesor. Entonces Hagrid dijo que a quien se le hubiera muerto el caracol (tan solo a Hermione y a Goyle) hicieran una redacción de cinco folios sobre los caracoles rosas, su dieta y su máxima afición: reír.

Después de la clase Ron, Harry y Hermione (esta última con lágrimas en los ojos) se acercaron a Hagrid.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Hagrid? –Preguntó Harry a su gran amigo.

-Esto es un gran timo Harry sniiff –dijo Hagrid entre lágrimas- No me gustan estos animales, pero, snif, me obligan a enseñároslos. SSSNIIIFFF. (Se sonó con un gran pañuelo) La próxima clase tengo que dar conejitos, ciervos, pajaritos o hadas madrinas… ¡¡No lo puedo soportar!! – Y lloró un largo rato sobre el hombro de Harry.

Si, este no había sido un gran día, y Harry se pasó la tarde haciendo los deberes para Snape. Sin embargo Hermione estaba aún más agobiada pues ella además tenía que hacer el trabajo sobre los caracoles rosas de Hagrid. La pobre no daba abasto y se fue a dormir cuando acabó sin ni siquiera bajar a cenar. Aunque tampoco hubiera hecho falta, ya que para cenar había lo mismo que para desayunar y comer: Tubbie-papillas y panes con la cara sonriente (más comúnmente denominados tubbie-pan)

-Lo que daría por una tubbie-tortilla –dijo Ron amargado después de comer otra vez lo mismo.- Caramba Harry -se sinceró Ron mientras se colocaba sus estridentes pantalones rojos de uniforme- No creí que fuera tan difícil, incluso Hermione está teniendo problemas y eso que los estudios son su fuerte.

-Si, es cierto –dijo Harry para intentar animar a su compañero- Yo tengo que aprobar el examen de McGonagall y no se como estudiarme esa odiosa teoría.

Y Harry estudió un poco otra vez antes de irse a dormir y se acostó pensando que por favor el miércoles todo fuera mucho mejor. Y como mínimo algo mejoró: Hermione resultó ser mejor que Neville en Herbología y perfumes del mundo mágico.

En esa clase tuvieron que cortar rosas y hacer un dulce perfume llamado "Nenuco" que olía muy raro como a "bebe" según Ron. Sin embargo el ánimo de Hermione resultó caer en picado completamente la hora siguiente: Educación en los distintos ámbitos del deporte. Esta asignatura, que Ron había esperado con devoción, no era Quidditch como se tenían pensado. De hecho en vez de Quidditch era lanzarse un balón los unos a los otros sin dejar de sonreír o hacer el hulla-hop.

Lo peor, sin embargo tocó en _Cuidado de animales mejorados genéticamente y nada peligrosos_, donde Hermione recibió un howler rosa. La chica estaba llorando cuando lo abrió y sonó muy fuerte por toda la explanada del colegio el siguiente mensaje con una voz muy cursi.

_Señorita Hermione Granger:_

_Debido a sus malas calificaciones que vemos que esta obteniendo le rogamos que esta tarde asista en el aula 28 a una clase especial para los alumnos desaventajados a los que les cueste conciliar el nuevo cambio que el colegio ha sufrido._

_Confiamos en que usted acuda a las clases si no, ya sabe que enviaremos a nuestra aspiradora a buscarla a la sala común de Po. También le recordamos que en la televisión que dispone en su sala común puede ver a las 19:00h. cada día un resumen de las clases que ha tenido durante el día. Le esperamos a las 19:00h. Atentamente_

_Po._

_Director de la casa Po._

Hermione dejó la clase de Hagrid y se marchó a llorar con Myttle la llorona. Por la tarde a las 20:00h. Hermione apareció por el hueco del retrato.

-¿Qué tal estás? –le preguntaron sus dos amigos. Hermione tardó un rato en contestar. Se sentó en la butaca (que tenía en el respaldo cosida la cara de Po) y se alisó su roja falda de uniforme.

-Han intentado lavarme el cerebro –lloró Hermione más tarde. De repente le levantó y dijo- Yo no puedo más. Solo puedo hacer dos cosas: O dejar Hogwarts y trabajar en un puesto a hamburguesas el resto de mi vida, o unirme a ellos –Hermione cogió una bolsa de caramelos e intentó comérsela entera.

-¡¡NO HERMIONE!! –Gritaron sus amigos quitándoselos de las manos e impidiendo que ella hiciera una locura- ¡¡No lo hagas!! No tiene sentido.

-OH! –Gritó ella empezando a llorar. De repente se calmó y dijo con voz tomada y misteriosa a la vez- ¡¡Ya está!! Me organizaré y lucharé contra ellos. Acaba de nacer el Ejército de los anti-Teletubbies.

-Tendremos que buscarle otro nombre –dijo Ron bajando la voz para que lo le oyera Hermione.

Pero a Harry no le parecía nada idea. De hecho dejó a un lado su redacción de _Cuidado de animales mejorados genéticamente y nada peligrosos _y empezó a pensar en la lucha contra la nueva dirección del centro y en los peligros que ella conllevaba.

CONTINUARÁ…??

El terror ya se ha apoderado de muchos alumnos pero… ahora empieza la resistencia ¿Podrás seguir leyendo sin miedo a un ataque al corazón?


End file.
